


Gift of Merriment

by SirAranIsWriting



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAranIsWriting/pseuds/SirAranIsWriting
Summary: After realizing how distant they've gotten, Corrin and Lilith decide to spend a day together, as "sisters" should.(Written for an anonymous user as part of Nagamas 2017. Prompt: Corrin (either M or F) & Lilith - Siblings - Fluff)





	Gift of Merriment

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Revelations campaign. This is not supposed to be dramatic irony, an “Oh dear that can’t end well” feeling. Just a bittersweet, “Maybe someday” feeling.

“Thank you for visiting, Lady Corrin,” Lilith greeted from her place atop her shrine. “It’s always a pleasure to see you.” Her eyes sparkled, and her mouth salivated. “Did you bring any more tasty tribute, today?”

Corrin chuckled, and crouched down at the base of the shrine, opening her satchel to reveal a pile of berries. “Of course, Lilith,” she insisted, opening her mouth to speak more, but just laughing as the astral dragon, with a whoop and a cheer, dived down into the pile, and started snacking it up.

“Ah, so delicious…” said Lilith, swaying contently in the air after polishing off the last berry. “Thank you, Corrin!” After a beat, Lilith curiously tilted her head. “Did you need anything else from me?” she asked, as Corrin had not risen to her feet.

“This is how it always plays out, isn’t it?” said Corrin. “I come in, offer you food, you get a little stronger to help protect the castle…and then I leave.” Corrin frowned. “We never spend any more time together. Meaningful time, that is.”

Lilith frowned, and swayed in the air, each time coming lower and lower to the ground like a falling leaf. “Oh! We…we didn’t spend a lot of time together, before, right?” she tried to recall.

Corrin chuckled sadly, and bowed her head. “More than we do, now, now that we have all the time in the world.”

Now Lilith began to fret and worry. She had her duty, and she was nothing if not beholden to her duty, but that required her to keep her distance from Corrin, and she didn’t realize just how much it was affecting her.

Before she could apologize, Corrin looked back up at her, and was flashing a disarmingly bright smile for how morose the two had gotten. “How about we spend the whole day, together?” she offered.

“Ack!” Liltih gasped, nearly slipping off her crystal ball. “I…I couldn’t possibly!” she insisted. “S…Surely, you must be busy, very busy, more busy than to waste time with–”

Corrin lifted a hand to request silence, and playfully shook her head. “I finished my rounds, did my part in equipment inspection and upgrading, and finished my shopping for new staves. Visiting you and offering those berries Mozu picked was the last of my chores. Now we’ve got plenty of time to play.”

Lilith looked at Corrin in awed silence. She had for so long acted as this girl’s guardian and servant that, while she had never forgotten the fact that they were, by father, sisters, she never really got to see themselves as sisters in the way Corrin was to Elise. A wide smile split across Lilith’s face. “O…okay! Yeah! Let’s have some fun!”

* * *

“Looks like we got a winner!” Orochi cheered, as the golden ball rested in the dispenser.

Lilith cheered, looping in the air, while Corrin clapped, happy for her friend. Lilith floated up to Orochi. “What did I win?”

“Thi–” Orochi reached under the counter for the Silver Naginata, when she caught the pleading look on Corrin’s face. Then she looked at the excited, eager look on Lilith’s. Orochi thought about this for a second. “Uuuuhhh…”  She dug into her cooler of consolation prizes, and picked out as many peaches as she could. “Twelve—is it twelve? Yes, twelve peaches!” she said in a congratulatory tone, plopping the fruits on the counter.

Lilith once again flipped for joy, while Corrin smiled, pleased.

* * *

“You can do it, Laslow!” Corrin cheered from the stands, pumping her fist as the crowd around her was up on their feet.

Laslow grit his teeth, putting on his best smile, as he narrowly deflected the samurai’s sword, air from the swing whistling against his face, nearly enough to leave a cut, itself.

“I’ve got you, partner!” Odin assured, throwing his tome on the ground and performing a series of elaborate, magic gestures. The spell was ready to fire for two seconds as Odin continued to milk his performance, before finally dropping a bolt of electricity on the samurai, sending him reeling.

“Yeah! Kick his butt!” Lilith cheerered, bouncing on her crystal ball in excitement.

 

* * *

 

Corrin and Lilith sat down under the shade of the massive dragon statue near the gates of the courtyard. Lilith nibbled on one of her peaches, while Corrin dipped her toes in the water around the statue, letting out a deep, contented sigh as she cooled down.

“Shame you didn’t want to take a dip in the hotsprings,” said Corrin. “Still, I had real fun today. Thanks for agreeing to spend it with me.”

Lilith looked up, her grin splitting her face, absolutely beaming. “I had lots of fun too! Thanks for taking me out, sister!”

The two fell into a muted silence, still smiling at each other, too stunned to even change expression. Lilith slowly began to float down, down, until her crystal ball nearly touched the ground, all the while still grinning nervously, wishing she hadn’t said that.

“Lilith…” Corrin finally broke the silence. “Do you think of me as a sister?”

“I–! Um…yes! Ever since you saved me, I always thought you were a cool, big sister! But, um, I could never say it, because you already have so many siblings, already.” Lilith let out a sigh. Nailed it!

“Oh, Lilith…” Corrin broke into a smile. “Why would that matter? To be honest, I always thought of you as family, too.” Corrin tucked her knees up to her chest, and thought. “Living in that keep, even with Felicia and Flora and Gunter to watch over me, and my brothers and sisters visiting me a lot, I still felt really lonely… So, to have another person I could consider family, it’s wonderful, not an annoyance.”

Corrin smiled tenderly towards Lilith. “Thank you, Lilith. For being like a sister to me.”

“Corrin…” Lilith exhaled, putting on a brave smile. Maybe later, after this was all over, when Corrin understood what… _who_ Anankos was, she could tell her all about the two of them, honestly. For now, she’d still respect her father’s memory, and do her duty.

Besides, even if she didn’t know the exact truth, Corrin still considered them like sisters. For Lilith, for now, that was enough.


End file.
